Fulfilling His Fantasy
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Guys have weird, perverted, sick minds. Who would have known that the romantic Elijah Goldsworthy was one of them? When Clare finds out will she reject his fantasy, or embrace it?
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! WELL HERE'S ANOTHER "SHORT STORY" OF MINE, LOL! OKAY, WELL HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! PLEASE, REVIEW HONESTLY! I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF "FULFILLING HIS FANTASY"...

* * *

**FULFILLING HIS FANTASY-CHAPTER 1**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Yeah Ali, I swear that's what he told me," I told her sipping my coffee.

She laughed almost coughing on her coffee and said, "That's so weird."

I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Well, that's Eli for ya."

She continued to giggle not believing it.

"I can't believe the sweet, passionate, loving Eli would have the nerve to ask you to fulfill one of his sickest fantasy's."

I laughed and sipped my coffee crossing my legs.

"That's so weird," Ali mumbled.

I sighed and said, "Every guy has there own fantasy. I'm sure Drew has some fantasies that he hasn't told you about."

She said, "Oh he's told me before, but he didn't tell me he wanted to tie me up and pleasure me with a vibrator."

I blushed ten different colors of red and she said, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about Clare. It's his mind, not your's."

I nodded, sipping coffee once again and said, "I have this stupid paper to worry about and all that Eli could do was say "let's play twenty questions." And me, being the dumb ass I am had to ask him what his wildest sex fantasy was."

Ali laughed and said, "Well, at least Eli doesn't have weird habits during sex."

I leaned over the table, wanting to be able to hear everything Ali was going to tell me, "Tell me! Come on, Tell me! I told you about Eli now spill it about Drew."

She said, "Well, every time we do it, he does this thing where he bites my neck but it's not like a seductive thing thats hot and sexy, it's kind of creepy and he growls to. Kind of like...when you're out of breath from running two many laps at the gym."

I nodded, knowing what that felt like since Ali and I go to the gym together every morning before college.

"That isn't that bad," I said taking another sip of my drink.

Her eyes bulged out and moved her shirt to the side a little and revealed a bite mark.

I started histerically laughing and said, "Oh my god, ha-ha it looks like if he bit any harder he would have torn your skin."

She sighed and said, "What we do for men."

I nodded closing my eyes and opening them again.

It was such a nice day out.

Spring had finally come, I thought it never would.

School was getting overwhelming, and I think we all needed a break.

Even though Ali and I are on our Spring Break, we still have papers to write and study for a test. So, I honestly don't know why it's called a "break" if you have to do work.

Stupid School.

"So, what time did they say they were going to be here?" I asked Ali as she checked her phone.

She sighed and said, "Any minute. The hockey game ended an hour ago."

I nodded and asked, "So, any other embarrassing things to tell each other about our boyfriends...hmhm..."

Ali laughed as we actually both thought in depth trying to remember anything.

"I wonder what Drew and Eli talk about when they go out on there "Bro Nights" as they call it..." Ali said looking past me into the sun.

I smiled and then stopped, actually trying to think about what they do talk about.

"I wonder..." I whispered.

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"I've been getting it in for the past three nights straight!" I yelped at Drew as he slapped my hand.

"What about you and Ali? I'm sure she's always in the mood," I told Drew as he shook his head.

Drew sighed and said, "She thinks that if we have sex all the time it's hard to keep an emotional connection between us because eventually we'd become addicted to sex or something stupid."

I smirked, shoving my hands in my pants and said, "Well, is that such a bad thing."

He shook his head and laughed, "Man, to her, yes. Me, I would love to be addicted to sex. I already want it all the time...but that's because I never get it. I still wonder how you finally convinced Clare that having sex more often would make you guys more complete."

I laughed and said, "Man it's all the sentimental shit, you have to ask questions all the time, and talk, keep them wanting more ya know. You can't just say "Come on babe let's do it," ya know..."

"What do you do to get Clare in the mood?" He asked me, begging for an answer.

I smirked and said, "My sexy body turns anyone on."

He laughed and said, "Come on man seriously."

"I do what Clare wants to do, like KC says, you have to let the game come to you. Well, in my case it's like that. But you...I don't know, Ali is a tough cookie. She might be a little hard to break the ice. Clare usually gives in after an hour of begging because she gets annoyed. But, eh in the end I get what I want."

Drew placed his hands in his pocket, as the sun peered down on us. Thank god the sun had finally come out. I couldn't take the rain and the darkness all the time.

We were about five blocks away from the Dot where Ali and Clare were.

"I wish Ali changed her mind as quick as Clare, she's always like Drew let's go to a movie, Drew let's do this, Drew let's do that. Like, why can't we just be lazy ass people and stay home together. I just want one night where she just wants to lay on the couch with me and just rest with me," he told me laughing.

"That's perfect Drew! If you get her to stay home with you, you'll get her in the mood. Set up a few candles, whisper a few words in her ear, and BAM she's all yours," I told him.

Drew smiled and said, "We should have Bro's Night more often."

I smirked and said, "Word Drew. Word."

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"So, are you going to fulfill his weird fantasy Clare?" She asked me.

I blushed and said, "Ali, who do you think I am. Bianca?"

We both laughed, and I kind of questioned doing that for Eli.

"You're thinking about it Clare...aren't you. You can't let the guy win," she pleaded.

I sighed and said, "Why not. I don't know, I just don't think I could be tied up that's all...I mean I don't know what I'm saying this is so stupid."

Ali smiled and said, "Clare, what ever makes your physical relationship stronger with Elli, do it."

I tilted my head and when I was just about to ask Ali a question I heard two familiar voices.

Ali and I stood up joining Eli and Drew as they got closer.

"Hello Clare," Eli said reaching for my hand.

I grabbed his hand and stood next to him. Ali and Drew held hands, and Drew blushed looking at Ali.

They were, my favorite couple I've ever known.

Well, they were the only couple I truly knew.

I kind of started to love hanging out with someone besides Eli.

It's always good to get a couple of hours away from each other.

"So, ready to go back to the condo?" Eli asked.

I nodded as he wrapped his arm around me and said, "Alright Ali, I'll call you later."

Ali laughed and said, "Have fun Clare!"

I shook my head as we walked further away from Drew and Ali...

* * *

"So, how was your day with Drew?" I asked Eli as he removed his shirt placing it in the dirty clothes hamper.

He sighed and laughed, "It was good, we had fun."

I asked, "What do you guys talk about?"

He laughed and sat next to me, with no shirt on and wrapped his arm around me.

He kissed me on the temple and said, "As if I would ever tell you."

I opened my mouth and Eli mocked me and I laughed.

"Well, how was your day with Ali? Oh, what do you guys talk about? Me, hopefully," Eli said.

I said, "In fact, yes we did talk about you."

He smirked, turning the T.V. on and said, "Really, what about?"

I giggled, "As if I'll ever tell you."

He laughed and asked, "Did you get that paper done?"

I shook my head, "Nope."

He sighed and stroked my left arm as we relaxed.

It was a long, hard, weak and all we wanted to do was relax.

But, I couldn't stop thinking about Eli's crazy sex fantasy.

"What are you thinking about Clare?" Eli asked me.

I blushed and said, "Remember when we played Twenty Questions last night...and you told me about your fantasy."

Eli nodded and said, "Yeah what about it?"

I sighed and watched the T.V. as he flipped on Spongebob.

He was still like a little boy.

I asked, "Is that really your fantasy? Like, would you really want to do that?"

Eli glanced at me and laughed, "It'd be fun yeah, but I wouldn't make you do that. That's why it's meant to be a fantasy. It's just something good to think about it..."

I nodded and blushed.

"Well, what if I told you I wanted to live your fantasy?"

* * *

So, Like/Dislike?

I just thought of this story when I was sitting in my room being bored like lol.

Okay, hope you guys liked it.

**15 REVIEWS = SECOND CHAPTER**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS! YOU GUYS WILL AGAIN, PROBABLY WANT TO KILL ME AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. BUT, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME (; HA-HA. LOVE YOU GUYS! READ AND REVIEW! NOW, PLEASE ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF FULFILLING HIS FANTASY...

* * *

**FULFILLING HIS FANTASY-CHAPTER 2**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Clare, you're really tired, and I think I should put you in bed..." Eli told me gripping my body and pulling me off the couch.

I whined Eli's name as he picked me up, bridal style, walking me to our bed.

"Eli, come on, I am being serious," I told him.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, yeah keep making fun of me Clare."

I shook my head and wrapped my arm around his neck and said, "Eli I'm serious."

Eli looked into my eyes and said, "You're giving me the "I'm serious, let's have sex" face. The same look you gave me the first time we had sex..."

I nodded smiling and he laughed saying, "Just go to bed Clare."

He laid me down in bed and tucked me under the covers and said, "Okay daddy, now read me a story."

"I'd rather show you a story..." Eli said leaning in and kissing me goodnight.

Eli said, "When you're done with Ali tomorrow, maybe I'll consider it. But, I don't know it all depends on my mood. But, I just want to warn you it might be really intense and pleasurable."

"I think I can handle it," I told him kissing him on the lips teasingly.

He whispered, "I know you can, now sleep."

Eli got up and walked to the door, "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Shower, T.V., then I'll come into bed. I'm just not tired," he said turning off the lights.

I turned onto my side and closed my eyes and said, "Good night Eli."

"Night Clare," Eli hollered walking out of the room, shutting the door.

I sat on my back, sighing, knowing I was having trouble going to sleep.

Usually, Eli and I would have sex, and I would go right to bed because I was so tired.

But, since today was a long day for both of us, we weren't up for sex.

Well, at least I wasn't.

I actually tried to think about doing what Eli's fantasy was.

But, was Eli right?

Was he right to say that fantasy's were meant to stay...fantasies?

With that question floating around in my head, I soon closed my eyes falling into a confused slumber...

* * *

** ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Yeah, she's sleeping now, she can't hear me," I told my friend Tom over the phone.

He laughed and said, "You're telling me that your Clare wants you to use a vibrator on her?"

I smirked, just thinking about it made me horny.

"Well, not exactly, she asked me what my wildest sex fantasy was...and I told her," I told him sipping my red bull.

God, I can't believe how Clare could just turn over on her side and pass the fuck out.

That shit was a gift in my opinion.

I sighed, flipping through the channels listening to my old friend Tom speak.

"Man, you're one lucky son of a bitch to have a girlfriend that'll let you relive your wet dreams about her from high school," he said laughing.

I sipped my red bull once again, listening to him intently.

"One problem though," I said finding the movie _"Knocked Up"_ on.

I stopped flipping through the channels, and started to watch it.

"What?" Tom asked curiously.

"One, I have no vibrator. Two, no rope. Three, then I don't have a fantasy," I told him frustrated knowing this probably won't happen now.

Tom sighed, and said, "I can hook you up man. I got a friend that sells that shit mad cheap."

I flinched and said, "I was never much of a sex toy buying person. It makes me feel...dirty."

"Well, newsflash man you're willing to tie the girl you love up, and use a vibrator on her pu-."

I cut him off and said, "Alright man! I get it, I get it, I have a sick mind. But, it's not my fault my brain didn't come with a _"non pervert" _manuel."

Tom said, "You fucking owe me big time man, I'll buy it and give it to you tomorrow. Clare's going out with Ali tomorrow right? So, I can bring it to you when she's out."

My face heated up knowing this** _might_** work.

"Yeah man, cool, thanks, I'll pay you back whatever I owe you."

Tom laughed and said, "You better give her the best fucking orgasm she ever had because this is expensive shit."

I laughed smirking sipping my red bull and said, "I'll give it to her...but in my fantasy it was more of a torturous thing. It wasn't a "hey here's a vibrator let me give you an orgasm" kind of thing. It was more of a long...drawn out... torturous thing. And, that's how it became one of my "wet dreams."

I laughed again thinking about actually doing this to Clare.

"Fuck man, now I got a bigger problem to deal with," I said looking down at my huge boner.

"Really dude? You got a boner just thinking about it? Jesus, I can't wait until it happens," he laughed at me over the phone.

I looked down, sipped my red bull and said ,"ha-ha very funny, It's times like this when I wish Clare was awake."

"Wake her up, that's what she's there for," Tom screamed.

I sighed, "Yes, I am going to wake up my girlfriend and say sweet heart I'm waking you up at two in morning so you can suck my dick, yeah Tom that'll fly over well with her."

He laughed and said, "Well when you say it that way..."

I turned my T.V. off and said, "Listen man, I'm just going to jack off, then go to bed. Oh god, It fucking pains me to do this..."

Tom laughed at me and said, "Alright, I'll be over at two tomorrow. Night man."

"Night," I told him gently placing the phone back on the receiver.

I looked down at my boner.

I haven't jacked off since high school.

I sat down on my couch, watching the bedroom door making sure Clare was still sleeping and I put my hand inside my pants.

I thought about Clare, on the beach, naked.

I smirked.

And, no matter how much I tried to imagine this was Clare's hand stroking my dick, I couldn't.

I stopped and sighed.

I'll just wait until the boner subsides...

* * *

I moaned when someone started shaking me.

"Stop," I whined.

"Eli wake up! It's twelve o clock' get up!" Clare screamed throwing a pillow at me.

I sighed, waking up, and looking around me.

Oh shit, I fell asleep on the couch last night.

Fuck, Clare is probably so pissed at me.

I walked over to her as she made coffee. I inhaled her beautiful scent from her shampoo, and smiled.

"Sorry babe, I fell asleep on the couch," I told her kissing her on the neck as she pulled away.

She was mad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She grabbed her coffee and her wallet and said, "I have to meet Ali now and I'm running late. I'll be home by...sixish."

I sighed and she pecked me on the lips as she left.

"Oh Eli!" She hollered out before leaving the open door.

"Yeah?" I asked sticking my head out to look at her.

"Next time you decide to jack off, keep your hand out of your pants when you're done, that's just plain weird," she told me hysterically laughing herself to death and leaving.

I forgot to take my hand out of my pants.

Nice Eli.

Smooth Eli.

I walked into the bathroom, turning my shower on, taking my clothes off, and letting the hot water beat against my chest...

* * *

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

"Yes Ali, his hand was completely in his pants when I woke up this morning. I knew he was tired so he fell asleep on the couch, but I thought he was working on his paper, but no. He was busy jacking off..." I told Ali as we walked around in the mall.

"Well, guys do what they have to do. The least he could have done was pull his hand out of his pants when he was done," she told me laughing.

I scanned the clothes in Victoria's Secret, my eye not catching anything special.

"You find anything?" Ali asked.

I shook my head looking through the bra's and tees.

"Nope, absolutely...Ali what are you holding?" I asked her.

She smiled and said, "Eli, probably imagined you in something sexy during his fantasy..."

I shook my head, blushing, and said, "Ali, no put that back."

She shook her head and smiled, "He's going to tie you up, don't you want to look hot for him?"

I sighed grabbing the outfit out of her hand and placing it back on the rack.

"Ali, Eli loves me no matter what I am wearing...especially when we have sex, it doesn't matter what I wear. Well, at least that's what I think..." I told her.

She tapped her fingers against the rail holding up the lingerie and said, "Clare, come on. Just try it on at least. If you don't like it, and you think Eli won't like it then we'll put it back."

I groaned taking it off the rack and walking into the dressing room as Ali squealed in happiness.

Once I got in the room, and removed all my clothing, and placed the lingerie on I could barely breathe in it.

But, it was a perfect fit.

I turned, looking at myself in the mirror.

I sighed knowing Eli would love this.

I smiled and thought, _"Fuck it, why not."_

The first person I saw when I stepped out of the dressing room with Ali who was waiting impatiently smiling.

"Yes, I'm buying it okay," I told her.

She hopped up and down in excitement.

I can't believe I was going through with this...

* * *

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"She should be home any minute man," I told Tom pleading him to get out the fucking door.

I practically pushed him out the door when he said, "Alright Mr. Fancy pants remember to use protection."

I growled and he said, "I know, I know, Leave!"

Tom was two seconds away from the door when Clare barged in, holding her coffee, and got startled looking at Tom.

He was a bit bigger than me, okay he was much bigger than me.

He was kind of scary looking.

Tom held out a hand and said, "Hi Clare, I'm Tom."

Clare smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Clare...yeah."

I smirked and noted never to have Tom over again, it probably put her out of the mood.

"Well, Tom has to go now," I told him as he waved and screamed, "Have fun Eli!"

I closed the door and Clare swayed her hips back and forth, as each clank of her heels touched the floor.

She was horny...I knew it.

Whenever she walked slowly, purposely swaying her hips back and forth in my vision she was horny.

I smirked looking at the bag that Tom gave me.

I smiled fully noting Clare had no idea what she was in for.

Well, she had an pretty good idea, but, I would make this a hundred more times pleasurable for her at least.

I followed her down the hall into the kitchen and she let out a gasp when I pressed my body against her ass.

"Eli," she moaned wrapping her arm around my neck pulling me down to kiss her as I gripped her ass in my hands.

Yes, I was more of an ass guy than a boob guy.

But, boobs are good too.

I breathed out, gasping for air as she turned around and I lifted her up onto the counter, spilling her coffee.

I smirked, as she completely ignored the spill and attacked my neck with long, biting, kisses.

"Clare," I whimpered as she kissed my neck.

I stroked my hands up and down her thighs as my name escaped her mouth several times.

"Jesus Clare," I breathed out pulling her head back, as I stared into her eyes which just so happened to be filled with lust.

She bit her lip, nearly cutting the skin, and I placed my teeth over her bottom lip tugging at it torturously.

Clare stroked her fingers through my hair, driving me insane as she tugged at my hair every time I bit her neck.

I smiled on her skin and she pulled me away from her.

I questioned her actions with my eyes.

"I want you to use what ever is in that bag that Tom gave you on me...now," she told me whimpering.

I whined, "Clare, are you sure? Because, it's fine with me if we just go straight to sex."

She shook her head, "Foreplay for me, then sex for you."

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

She crushed her lips against mine, leaving me gasping for air through my nose.

I smirked as I tugged gently on the waistline of her jeans...

* * *

SO, I HEARD THAT YOU GUYS LOVE MY STORY'S HUH?

WELL, IF YOU WANT MORE OF THIS ONE, YOU'LL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO REVIEW...

**26 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

NOW, I DID NOT WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER YET, BUT I ASSURE YOU IT WILL BE ALL LEMON! SO, JUST A WARNING (;

Alright, love you guys and thanks for the reviews again (;

B.t.w., I tried my best on the editing.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! OKAY, SO THIS TOOK ME I'D SAY ABOUT THREE HOURS...TOPS. ALRIGHT SO PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER OF FULFILLING HIS FANTASY...

* * *

**FULFILLING HIS FANTASY-CHAPTER 3**

**CLARE'S PROSPECTIVE**

I don't know why, but every time Eli and I became intimate I would have my heart basically pumping out of my chest with nervousness.

But, my heart ached one hundred percent more than regularly because I was wearing the lingerie under neath my clothes.

Eli kissed my neck as he started to unbuckle my jeans.

His shaky fingers removed my pants, and he stared intently at the lower half of my body.

"Clare...are you wearing...lingerie?" Eli asked seductively.

"I'm sorry, I knew you wouldn't like it, I'm so stupid, I'm sorry-," I got down from the counter and Eli grabbed my hand pulling me back to my place.

He cornered me so I couldn't move and he looked down into my eyes, placing a curl behind my ear and smirked.

Eli breathed down on me and whispered, "Clare, you look...amazing. I love it."

I smiled and asked, "Are you just fucking with me?"

Eli gripped the hem of my shirt and asked, "When do I ever fuck with you...Clare?"

I shook my head, tilted it to the side and nodded, "I don't recall."

He laughed removing my shirt, leaving me in my heels and lingerie seat.

Eli traced my shoulder blades with his hands.

He was freezing.

But, it's his hands that turned me on the most.

His hands, his body, everything.

He kissed my neck, causing a moan to release from my lips.

I closed my eyes, enjoying the pleasure, and noticed Eli was still in clothes.

That wasn't going to fly by well with me.

I pulled his head out of the crook of my neck and I said, "Eli, you still have clothes on."

He smirked, laughed pathetically, and said, "Well, would you look at that...I do."

I smiled removing his shirt off his body and glared at his slightly toned abs.

"I don't know if it's me...or my vision...but you look really...sexy," I whispered against his ear.

He almost lost it.

When I reached to un buckle his belt he shook his head.

He pouted and I mouthed an "oh" and remembered his fantasy.

I wasn't in control tonight.

I pulled my hands back and he said, "Thank you."

He lifted me up causing me to burst out in laughter as he sucked on my neck.

"Eli!" I gasped when he bit me.

He placed me down on the bed and I smiled as he kissed me down my neck to my chest and then to my thighs.

Eli swirled his tongue in ways unimaginable on my inner thighs.

"Eli please..." I whined.

He asked, "What was that Clare? I'm kind of busy right now."

I whined Eli's name and said, "Please Eli, get it."

He looked up at me, placing another kiss on my inner thigh and he asked, "Get what Clare?"

My chest heaved up and down in anticipation, and mean while Eli is fucking playing mind games with me.

"Eli, you know what I mean, please!" I screeched as he smirked shaking his head, placing a kiss on my earlobe.

He whispered, "Say it."

I slammed my hands on the bed and said, "The vibrator Eli. Please get the vibrator."

He smiled and said, "Oh! That's what you meant..."

He laughed kissing me on the lips and quickly disappearing out of the room.

I sighed smiling and started to laugh knowing that Eli was going to come back into this room, holding a vibrator, and going to use it on me.

I was going to let my boyfriend use a vibrator on me so he can live his sick fantasy dream.

As long as it felt good, I didn't give a shit at this second.

Eli walked in, breaking my thoughts, and he was holding a vibrator.

"Stand," Eli ordered.

I stood, complying to his orders.

Honestly, the look he was giving me was making me really nervous.

But, turned on at the same time.

I laughed as he approached me and he asked, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I mumbled laughing.

He got on his knees, rubbing my legs up and down.

My breathing hitched as he got closer and closer to where the burning pain was.

"Eli..." I moaned.

"Spread your legs," he ordered.

I opened my legs, complying to his orders.

"Good," he whispered.

His cold hands traced my thighs and I heard the vibrator click on.

Even the sound was driving me crazy.

I wanted it.

"Eli, come on," I whispered as he stood up so he could glare at me.

I sighed and said, "Eli."

I screamed his names as the vibrator touched my clit.

I gripped onto Eli and clung to him as he kissed my neck.

My finger nails dug into his back as he groaned.

The feeling was intense.

I probably couldn't even tell you the answer of two plus two.

That's how great the feeling was.

My breathing hitched as Eli moved it in small circles.

"Eli! Eli! Oh my god...I want to come," I whimpered.

He moved the vibrator up, and he grabbed my ass.

"Oh my god! Eli! Eli!" I screamed.

Just when I was about to come, he removed the vibrator from me.

I felt like a baby bird that was just taken away from the nest by an eagle.

I sighed and he said, "You didn't think I was going to let you come, did you?"

I shook my head, my chest heaving, and needing him more than ever.

"Please...Eli take off your pants. I need you, I need you," I told him frantically.

He smirked and pushed his chest against me, dropping the vibrator in the process and leaning me down onto the bed.

My back came in contact with the bed and I sighed knowing I was finally getting Eli.

Trust me, big fan of the vibrator, number two fan actually.

But, Eli was always and will always be my number one.

"Eli come on," I moaned as his pants dropped to the ground and his penis lined up with my entrance.

"Eli, enough teasing, come on..." I moaned as he rubbed his dick teasingly against my clit.

Eli laughed as I pulled him down to crush my lips against his.

He pulled back and asked, "So, are we going to keep the vibrator?"

I smiled and said, "I liked it...but you're much better."

"That's my girl," he said entering me.

I gasped out of breath, and smiled, totally didn't expect that.

Eli kissed my earlobe, laughing, causing his hot breath to go down my back sending chills up my spine.

Eli moved in slow steady and loving thrusts.

"Eli..it's okay to move a littler quicker," I told him in shaky breaths.

He pulled back, smirking, gripping my hair in his fingers as they intertwined together.

Eli picked up his pace, gripping my breasts in his hands in the process.

My heart picked up pace when I arched my back meeting his thrusts.

"Clare!" Eli screeched out.

I laughed doing it once again.

"Fu-u-u-ck..." Eli dragged out his curse word.

When he cursed during sex, I knew he was close.

So was I.

"Eli! Eli!" I screamed his name as he used his thumb to rub my clit.

He knew it drove me insane, but, he did it anyway.

"Clare!" Eli screamed my name, as I clenched and un clenched around his dick.

We both reached our peaks, as Eli collapsed on top of me.

I laughed stroking my fingers through his sweaty hair.

He was so adorable when he was hot and messy.

"That was great..." I whispered as Eli looked up into my eyes.

He nodded, pulling out of me and said, "Word Clare word. We should do this again sometime..."

Eli threw his boxers on.

"One night stand I see..." I told him flirtatiously.

He said, "Yeah well you weren't exactly my type."

I nodded, "Oh I see how it is."

I lunged at him, tackling him to the floor and holding his hands at the level of his eyes.

"I beat you this time Eli," I told him giggling.

He smirked and said, "Thank you Clare...for doing all that. You didn't have to."

"PAlease, it was my pleasure," I told him giggling and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

He stroked my back with his fingernails, making me shiver.

Eli laughed knowing that was my weak spot.

"I love you Clare..." Eli breathed out.

I snuggled into his chest, staying silent.

He looked down at me, and he asked, "I don't get an I love you back? Oh I totally feel wanted right now."

I smiled and sighed, "I love you Eli."

He smirked at me and said, "We should do this again because I don't know about you but that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had with you..."

"Oh so you have had better orgasms with girls better than with me?" I asked teasingly getting up and walking into the kitchen.

Eli smirked, leaning against the stove.

"The stove's on jackass," I told him laughing as he burnt his hand and jolted back.

I bursted out laughing at his actions and I said, "You do know the stove isn't really on and your action was an act of pity and need of sympathy."

He nodded and asked, "Did it work?"

I walked towards him slowly, pushing him up against the wall, and said, "Yes..."

Eli leaned down to kiss me, and I breathed out looking down.

"Was it worth it?" I asked him.

He nodded and said, "Living my wildest fantasy...with you, was definitely worth it."

I crashed my lips against his and smiled against his curved lips...

**END OF STORY!**

* * *

So, like/dislike?

Please don't hate on me, or throw the computer because you hated it. Don't do that to your computer...lol. Just get whatever you have to say out on the REVIEWS (:

Please Review, who knows, maybe I'll put another chapter up.

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Hope you enjoyed it (: I'm new at "Lemon" stories so I am giving them a shot.


End file.
